


【阴阳师乙女🚗 鬼使黑】三等分恋人（-上-）

by SparrowLuckEX



Series: 阴阳师幼稚园车 [1]
Category: 4P - Fandom, r - Fandom, 乙女向 - Fandom, 阴阳师, 鬼使黑 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowLuckEX/pseuds/SparrowLuckEX
Summary: ＊阅前须知：1.鬼使黑×阴阳师♀（你）。激情开车，极限Four P。2.检非违使ver居然有泪痣…我太可了.jpg3.这就是传说中的蓝色长条。





	【阴阳师乙女🚗 鬼使黑】三等分恋人（-上-）

-

《三等分恋人》

-

你是最后一个知道冥府近日下发新工作服的人。  
偌大的公务员企业早该有这项福利了，你想着。鬼使黑与鬼使白那身如同他们名字色彩似的装束你已经看了好几年，审美疲劳也是时候浮上心头，你甚至考虑让二位冥府鬼使偶尔换上觉醒后的衣裳，转换转换心情。  
可惜鬼使黑刚答了声好，你想到他觉醒姿态那种死亡唇彩，又想到那件做（不可言说的）事时沾染上的再也洗不掉的黑色，顿时一个激灵，瞬间就打消了这个荒唐的念头。

何必与自己的眼睛和衣服过不去呢？  
你心情复杂地替他整好衣领。  
无论是原配黑袴，还是少时黑羽——只要被你的小黑穿在身上，哪一件不是一等一的好看？  
心中无可奈何，你忙着思索些有的没的，根本没有察觉他已经趁机弯腰亲了你两回，正在喜滋滋地进行第三回。  
“反正都不错……。”你低声斟酌。  
“是啊，可不是么，”他很是愉快地回答，“你说不错就不错。”  
直到被亲了七八下后，你方才回过神来，不得不忍着众目睽睽的羞耻，温柔得体地将这没皮没脸的脑袋推开。

“说起来，喂、我有新工作服了。”  
鬼使黑表现出一副任推任搡的模样，漆黑的头颅顺势后仰，可他的胳膊仍然一动不动地环在你腰肢上，这令你们只有上半身隔开空间的姿势显得异常滑稽。  
“鬼使白那家伙说你会喜欢。你要是腻了「少时黑羽」，我现在就换新衣服给你看呗？”

现场被cue的鬼使白任劳任怨地疏散了围观群众，可惜已经晚了，离场式神们已是人手一包狗粮。  
常常因为职责不同，亦或是式神委派，他与你聚少离多是常事，于是这些狗粮便愈发珍贵。  
至少元老级式神们吃得很开心。

“……你怎么不早说？”  
几百年（可能是夸张意义上，也可能不是）没得到后勤补给的冥府忽地传来这等消息，纵然是被平安京各种骚操作弄得格外佛系的你也不由一愣。  
你这一晃神，他便又逮着机会挣脱开，凑近咬了一口你的耳垂。鬼使的吐息冰凉又麻痒，你下意识一个激灵，嗔去一眼。  
“一会儿再和你算账，衣服换给我看看。”

“好嘞—。”  
鬼使黑又龇起犬齿笑着应下。他之所以不以为意，都是因为你这本要和他说道的账已经堆成了富士山，却从来没有清算过——这种说法不过是爱意层面的蜜里调油，你们都心知肚明。

会是什么样的装束呢？  
你被他牵着回到卧房之中，端的是满心期待，下意识正坐一旁，抬起亮晶晶的双眼去看他。月色笼罩之下，你的发丝温顺地披散肩头，眉心含着柔软的笑，眼底闪烁着一方摇曳的水光，仿佛此刻满心满眼只有他一人。  
你不知道他此时的心情，也不知他只因你乖巧等待的姿态而感到不可言说的火热，只看他喉结滚动了一瞬，草草结出个冥印，黑色烟雾遂罩住鬼使黑的身影。

你心怀雀跃地等待着。等待一向是你的特长之一。  
如同回应你一般，一只手从黑雾中伸出——手上覆盖着颇为和风的软甲与护肘，白银与靛蓝交织，似是今晚温柔的夜——这只手将你拉进了那个怀抱。你摸到了胸膛上的布料，质地平整却柔软，也摸到了边缘的棱角，大抵是鬼使黑新衣服的甲胄。  
随后你抬起头，蓦地撞进那双深蓝为底的金色瞳孔之中。

“喏，大概就是这样。”  
哐地一声，巨大镰刀被搁置在身后，鬼使黑漫不经心地挑起眉峰——这是你再熟悉不过的动作，多少冲淡了一身崭新姿态带来的陌生感。  
他正索要着属于自己的阴阳师的评价。  
“喜欢么？”

隔着黑色的金属面罩，鬼使黑的声音变得闷闷。你看不完整他的神情，只嗅得到气息，这让你恍然觉得自己宛如被观察、被捕猎的一方，毫无主动权可言。  
你伸手轻轻摸了摸他的眼角。  
他身着的新衣使他更像一位蛰伏时的懒散忍者，充满了禁欲感，却又因为左眼下那颗莫名出现的泪痣而显得格外情色。自然而然，当他对你露出一丝大剌剌的笑意时，

——你觉得自己有些腿软。

“……真好看。”  
你仰起脑袋，半带赧然地收回指腹，不禁就这么浅浅亲吻他嘴唇部分的面罩，一触即分。  
私下这么主动，你依然感觉自己的耳根烧得滚烫，欲盖弥彰般点了点头，温和地柔声强调。  
“我的小黑（くろ）真好看。”

“你啊，是故意说这种话的吗？”  
鬼使黑顿了顿，滕出只手卸下面罩搁在一旁，接着就用那只手把你的脸颊拉得老长。没了遮掩，他的嗓音仍然沙哑，还含着一点咬牙切齿的音节。

“什么故意的？”  
你不明所以，重新去看他亮的惊人的双眼。  
……蓝色的眼白怎么也这么好看，真是犯规极了。  
瞧着看着便愈发喜不自胜，似乎拿到新衣的是你，这里抚摸一番，那里磨蹭一下，你面上暖意融融的笑就不曾褪下一分，鬼使黑却被折腾得面露窘迫。

“哈啊…，没有自觉的家伙真可怕。”  
他夸张地长叹一声，俯首来蹭你的鼻尖。  
月色如水，暖灯如豆，纸门上亲密无间的影子暧昧地晃动。鬼使黑把你裹在他的怀抱里亲昵地呼吸交缠，与平日对外无牵无挂、怠工鬼使的模样相差甚远，一下下有的没的，像是被驯服的猎犬。

你正是好奇的时候，也感觉不到他下腹的肌肉慢慢紧绷，只顾摸了摸他的肩膀，不多时手心又去探他外套里布料的质感，还饶有兴致地捧着他的脸颊仔细端详，都一一被纵容了去。  
“用料比「少时黑羽」好一些，但还是原本的黑袴摸起来最柔软。”  
你环着他的后颈，埋首在他颈窝重复着结论。  
“难得你染了发色，藏青色原来这么好看，我第一次知道。  
“我的小黑（くろ）最好，谁都比不上。”

“啊—，知道了、知道了。饶了我吧，真是要命……。”  
鬼使黑像是缴械投降的模样，拖着发哑的嗓音忽然发问。  
“所以你最喜欢哪一套？”  
他抱你抱得太紧了，类似腰带的硬物膈在小腹上有些硬得慌——你略略歪着头，一边听一边这么想，柔顺的发丝缀在颊边，抿着一对点了樱色的唇瓣，温软不设防如同剖开的花苞。  
冒牌忍者（鬼使黑）用戴着护甲的粗糙手指触碰你的臀瓣，然后将它整个捏握在掌心，你顺势伏在他胸膛上，保持着有些危险的极近距离。

“虽然偶尔会建议你换一下穿着，不过因为是小黑（くろ），我全部都最喜欢——你、你呀，让我说完话，快喘不过气了…！”  
你下意识察觉到了侵略的气息，被他弄得不适地抬起腰肢，然而他很快来咬你逃开的耳垂，弄得你不得不打开唇瓣，喘息着接受那些微凉的亲吻。

“…小黑（くろ），你的腰带太硬了，顶得我难受。”  
亲吻间隙，你咕哝抱怨着。

话音落下，鬼使黑看上去似乎差点嗤笑出声——那张你再熟悉不过的脸庞随即露出了意味深长的神色。  
“靠谱的阴阳师大人、你瞎说什么啊，「检非违使」可没有配金属腰带。”  
冥府公务员幽幽开口。  
此刻，你几乎半坐在他的右腿上，被粘稠气氛侵蚀的迟钝思考堪堪开始运转——

不是腰带。硬的。粗的。还很顶。

醍醐灌顶的一瞬间，你感到一股极致羞耻的燥热直冲头顶，恨不得把几分钟前的自己按进黄泉之海里原地蒸发。但向来以稳服人的习惯却令你勉强把控住面部表情，作出淡然的姿态，可惜血液流动是不听大脑指挥的——你基本已经从头发丝红到了脖子根，再怎么装作若无其事也是白搭。  
迷迷糊糊中，他又来啃咬你的耳朵，但这次是敏感的耳背。  
性暗示像潮水一般将你整个淹没，你拼命回想大和抚子（沉稳）的应对方式，可脑子里想到的全是他眼角那颗泪痣，指尖攀扯着他胸口的衣襟已经开始发颤了。  
鬼使黑没有立刻说话，然而他的双手——那两只坏东西，从臀瓣滑到了你的大腿内侧，轻轻松松把私密之地的通路掰开，像是嚣张且肆意地宣布着，最终你将会一如既往地为他绽放。

“…回答正确。”  
就算他没有得到你的任何回答，但你露出的所有表情已然给出了答案。既陌生又熟悉的嗓音钻进你的耳窝，鬼使黑倒是心满意足，极为恶劣地带着你的手往那处握去。  
“——不是腰带，是我。”

-

你喘着气，竭力从前后包夹的窒息感中争得一丝呼吸的清明。  
上弦月悬挂在夜幕天边，光辉染上夜半的余温，是仰首就能以目光触及的光景。晚秋的金桂已经盛开了大半，庭院边缘高高筑起了雪白的篱墙，多余枝丫便伏在砖瓦之上，乖顺得如同此刻的你一般。  
你拼命想着些朦胧事，一个吻就落在你眼睑。你雪白纤细的腰肢上箍着一双结实手掌，半露在外的浑圆胸乳又被来自身后的另一对掌心捏成淫乱丰盈的姿态，你呜咽一声，羞耻地夹紧了双腿，却更加清晰地感受到下体汹涌溢出的蜜液，以及下方那两根蓄势待发的阴茎。

……没错，两根。  
因为身着「检非违使」的鬼使黑说着难得凑齐衣服就都穿来让你看看之类的混账话，把平日用来跑冥府外勤的分身咒术用在了这种情事上。  
一个他已经够你整夜哭喊浪叫着被操坏了，一来来三个……  
想到这里，你几乎要晕厥过去。

“想吃桂花饼了？”  
在你面前，鬼使黑顺着你的视线瞥了一眼那株金桂，立刻自行心灵相通，懒洋洋地发问。  
他依然穿着那身崭新的工作服，说完就去找你的唇舌，说是询问，其实早就在津液交缠中得到了回答。  
“去年你喝桂花酒还醉了两晚上，今年喝点蜜酿意思意思就算了吧。”

……谁在这种时候还有空闲想吃的。  
你死命揪着他的胸膛，在断断续续的喘息浪潮中忍耐蜜穴里增加的第三根手指。

“再逗的话，这家伙要咬你（我）了。”  
身后随即传来一模一样的低哑声线。「少时黑羽」装束的冥府鬼使嗤嗤发笑，一面用犬齿啃咬你沁出薄汗的后颈，一面玩弄你浆水袋般软嫩的奶子，指节将乳首揉搓得充血挺立，简直是带来情潮的罪魁祸首。

你衣裳凌乱，颊侧长发汗湿，双膝打开有如舒展到极致的蝶翼，从脖颈到肩头、锁骨到小腹都缀满了殷红的吻痕与齿印，被两个相同却又不同的鬼使黑抱坐在中间，被迫与相同又不同的舌纠缠亲吻，用蜜穴汁液浸湿他们即将侵犯你的肉棒。

——这还不算完。  
你眼中含泪的模样过于诱人，很快就被穿着原配黑袴的鬼使黑托起下颚，你不得不仰侧过头让他吻开口腔的最深处，混合在一块的口涎溢出嘴角，顺着你绷出好看曲线的颈项流进乳沟里去，于是印记斑斑的侧乳又被检非咬着轻吮厮磨。  
他的泪痣晃得你心神荡漾，竟是用穴肉咬紧下体里黑羽不断抽送的手指，呜呜咽咽地反弓脊背，瞬间泄了身，潮吹喷出的淫液淌得他满手都是。黑羽却显得格外开心，胡乱将满手粘稠撸抹在自己的阴茎上，又奖励般来亲吻你的耳朵，舌尖在敏感凹陷中走了一遭，再次把你亲得发抖。

你眼前雪白一片，神情已经融化得不成体统，飘飘忽忽懵懵懂懂地迎来高潮，随后便有一根充满男性雄臭味的粗硕柱体轻拍在你脸颊旁。  
“来，张嘴。”  
鬼使黑的声音带着诱哄似的催促，是你完全听得出的隐忍感。他穿着你最熟悉的黑色长袴，背后用粗绳绑成的蝴蝶结却已经散在地上，这大概意味着腰带已经形同虚设，那么……  
浑身情热促使你温顺地打开唇瓣，那根肉柱立刻塞满了你的口腔，涨得你脸颊发酸。柱身上盘虬交错的青筋在舌苔上碾过，前列腺液微微发苦，但意外的，你却不是那么讨厌这种味道，甚至从体内某一处芯里传来战栗，以至于意乱情迷。  
“舔它。”  
他似乎倒吸了口气，嗓音沉得很。

插进嘴里的阴茎忍耐着没有动，你软绵绵嗯嗯唔唔几声，好不容易适应了这种尺寸，侧着脑袋前前后后吞吃起男性的阴茎，被干得合不拢嘴。  
下身两个穴口传来的触感却让你的瞳孔瞬间缩紧。

“嗯——哈呜、嗯嗯……？！”  
你扭动腰肢在心里呐喊。

——等一下、等一下。小黑（くろ），stay。还没有准备好。不要插进来，不——

“——？！——！！”

鬼使黑不是开玩笑的。  
你的小穴和后庭被他的粗大阴茎一齐插入了。  
后庭被撑出入侵肉棒的形状，却不像蜜穴一样会涌出淫液润滑，一阵阵紧绷绷地发疼。可恶的巨大龟头仿佛捅到了你喉咙口，你被迫死死攀在身前检非的肩膀上，双乳被他埋着吸吮，体内浪潮涌来，既是痛苦又是恍惚。

可是前边的蜜穴却堪称极乐。  
检非仅仅是凶狠地操进来，插顶到子宫口，你的湿热肉壁就自己蠕动吮吸，缠绕进青筋激烈搏动的缝隙，被强行侵犯的刹那就令你快乐到二次高潮，瞬间眼球翻白落下泪来。

“以往你都是尖叫着喷出水来。”  
站着享用你嘴里触感的原装鬼使黑哈地笑了一声，显然也在忍耐着快感。  
他没有等待，估计也难以等待，早就摆动腰胯操起你的嘴。  
“这回叫不出声，抱歉啊。因为你太糟糕了，居然露出这种淫荡的表情。”

本不是用来交媾的地方…居然会有一天、同时被插到最里面……

你含着他的性器与自己的几根发丝，生理泪水不停落下，鬼使黑就不停地去擦。拼命构建起的端正的“阴阳师”姿态已经破碎，你的奶子鼓胀挺立，粉穴又流出淫水，浑身发软发热，这几乎算得上丑态——但他却用目不转睛地看着你。  
不仅如此，每当你发出哭泣般的甜腻呻吟，鬼使黑还更加用力地操你。检非和黑羽牢牢把你形同赤裸的洁白身子锁在怀间，你的子宫和肠壁被粗长阴茎插得几乎会发出咕啾的叫声，沉甸甸的囊袋啪啪拍打在你肉唇与阴核周围，好像想把四颗肉球一起塞干进去。

“好了、好了，乖。”  
检非似乎笑了一下。  
“好孩子，又收紧了。我操得你这么爽吗？”

以往鬼使黑每到情动深处就会说些粗俗到下三滥的话，也格外享受你报复性的反客为主和情事诱惑（前提是你还有神智），但一般来说，你们做爱全程里，他的动作都温柔缠绵得不可思议——这回却不一样。  
类似于无视你抵抗的性质，你的小黑正在对你进行强硬的性行为，而且是接近群体强暴。  
虽说你最终沉沦在他的围攻之中，可精神上多少有些被吓着了，他停不下侵犯你的欲望，就凭直觉选择用全心全意的爱意来抚慰你。

“自己扭起腰了，对…是你最爱吃的东西，我的肉棒。”

——是小黑（くろ）的性器，又大又粗的，你最喜欢的……

“嗯，嗯…唔……噢、嗯噢……！”

寝所里回荡着你闷绝的叫床，交缠的身躯上满是汗水和体液。  
你胸前的奶子颤悠悠地晃动不止，在激烈的前后强暴中上下摇动，凸起的乳首偶尔蹭过检非眼角的泪痣，他就会报复似的把它整个含住，吸到你蜷起脚趾发抖着潮吹，让一阵一阵蜜水洗刷小腹内整个龟头。  
逃跑无门，你愈发清楚自己正同时被三根阴茎操干。你含着凶器的嘴已经酸得不行，神智模糊，逐渐记不得这是自己第几次高潮，蜜穴那层单薄的肉壁根本隔不开下体两穴同时被抽插的尖锐快感，你下意识绞紧穴肉软泣一声，就听见耳边传来三四声沙哑的闷哼——

“嘁、忍不住了…！”

鬼使黑咬牙切齿地喘息着，你已经听不清了。  
浓稠苦涩的精液灌了你一嘴，肠道却是一空，黑羽的阴茎已经拔了出来，正一面亲吻你的后颈脊椎，一面把它抵在你的臀缝里射精。而你的小腹正以肉眼可见的弧度起伏……检非几乎射满了你的子宫，掐着你柔若无骨的腰肢进行最后的抽插。  
你头晕眼花，趴在检非的胸膛上神情恍惚地咽下嘴里的精液，苦得让你既委屈又气恼，就挣扎着去舔他眼角泪痣，吐息一下下暖热地扑进他的眼眶——你还没发泄完自己的郁闷，就听他倒吸一口冷气，插在你体内的性具重新抬头、变硬。

“啊呜、小黑（くろ）——”  
变态！好看！色情狂！

被整个翻过来伏在泥泞不堪的卧榻上，眼前的面容变成了最初装束的鬼使黑。他眼角泛红，显然是憋得难受，压下你的后脑勺就以唇舌抵死缠绵，揪着你的软舌不放；自然而然，再一次被他的阴茎贯穿肉穴时，你的嘴虽然已被放开，但你连咬字都含混不清了。  
鬼使黑欺负你，还用肉棒不停地插你，你终于忍耐不住呜咽，吐着舌尖浪叫着泄了。

“寮里都说，我是你的番犬。被说成狗有点叫人哭笑不得，不过我确实是犬派没错。”  
甜言蜜语和狂潮浪涌夹击而来，你逐渐只依附于汹涌澎湃的快感，随着他阴茎的抽插摆动起饱受蹂躏的臀瓣，被迫迎接下一轮狂风暴雨瓣的操弄。  
他甚至还带着揶揄的笑意低声粗喘，咬住了你的耳垂。

“——为了你，我可是愿意汪汪地叫出声啊。”

——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> 没错，庆典·战魂小黑必须拥有姓名  
所以咱们下半章见。


End file.
